


What else did we not know?

by AppleAndLettuce



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, on Fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple's story! The team finds out that Reid is in a relationship. Turns out, Reid's boyfriend is a quite famous singer in a band! HIs boyfriend is considered alternative/emo. It's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What else did we not know?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!

It was a normal, boring Thursday in the office. Two more hours and the team would be out of the office.  
"Hey Reid, would you please take some packets? It's no fair that you can read a million words per minute." Emily asked as she handed him half of her stack of paperwork.  
Reid sighed, but nodded.  
"Thanks." Emily said as she walked back to her desk.  
As Reid was on the last of his paperwork, his phone began to ring. He hesitated, but answered the phone.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Hey cutie." The other person replied. Reid blushed at the reply.  
"Hey yourself, what's up?" Reid asked as he tried to cover the blush as he noticed that Emily and Morgan started to look at him.  
"What's up with you? Oh. You're still at work huh? Sorry, but I had to tell you something. I'm home. Yes, I'm doing a concert, but that's tomorrow night." The person replied.  
Reid smiled and replied idly, "That's good. I gotta go, I'll umm, I'll call you later."  
"Okay, bye babe." The person said.  
Reid blushed again at the name. "Bye."  
As Reid put his phone away, he felt two pairs of eyes on him. After a few seconds of staring back, Morgan asked, "Whose the girl?"  
"It's not like that. Have you finished your paperwork?" Reid asked quickly as he tried to change the subject.  
"Whose the dude?" Emily asked Reid looked at her and blushed.  
"So it's a dude. Do we know him? What's his name? Is he cute?" Emily asked after she saw Reid's expression.  
"Umm-well his name is Toby. You probably don't know him." Reid replied as Garcia was about to enter the area.  
"Hey my sweets, I left my charger at home, can I use yours Em?" She asked as she walked into the conversation.  
"Yeah. Here." Emily stated as she dug into her purse to pull out the cell phone charger and handed it to Garcia.  
"Thanks. So what are we talking about here?" Garcia asked as she sat at an empty desk.  
"Reid has a boyfriend." Morgan blurted out as he gave Reid a smile.  
"I do not!" Reid replied quickly as a shade of red formed on his cheeks.  
Garcia gasped and hit Reid on his arm.  
"Why didn't you tell me? What's the boy's name?" Garcia asked him.  
"Toby." Reid confessed as he rubbed the area where Garcia hit.  
"Toby what? He must have a last name." Garcia asked.  
"Umm, Toby Smith." Reid replied as he got another packet from his pile.  
Garcia gasped as she began to fangirl.  
"Who's Toby Smith?" Emily asked as Garcia squealed.  
"Oh god." Reid mumbled.  
"What? Who is he?" Emily asked, clearly confused.  
"Toby Smith is like an emo god! He's in a band called "Neon Suicide". They are amazing! They're preforming here tomorrow night! OMG, is he here? Is the band here?!" Garcia exclaimed.  
"Neon Suicide? That sounds depressing. What is he?" Morgan asked Reid.  
"He's the lead singer. Now can we get over this and go back to work?" Reid pleaded.  
"Not until we meet him. Is he here?" Garcia asked.  
"No." Reid stated quickly.  
"He's here! I want to meet him! Invite him over! Can I come over when he's there?" Garcia asked as her face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"Hold up, I want to meet the boy who Reid is dating too." Emily stated. "When can we meet him?"  
Reid exhaled loudly.  
"Woah, Pretty Boy if you're letting them meet him, so do I. How about this, we have a barbecue at my house this weekend, and you bring him over?" Morgan requested.  
"Yeah, please Reid!" Garcia agreed quickly.  
Reid looked at the three of them, but finally caved in. "Okay fine. I'll ask. If he says yes."  
Garcia squealed even louder.  
"Calm down Momma. You'll meet him in two days!" Morgan stated as he calmed Garcia down.  
"I know, till then, you better tell me about him!" Garcia exclaimed as she swatted Reid's hair.  
"Ow, and okay." Reid stated as he fixed his hair.  
-  
"Toby!" Reid exclaimed as he entered his house to see Toby watching TV.  
"Hey babe!" Toby exclaimed as he walked over to Reid.  
"How are you?" Reid asked as he pulled him into a hug.  
"Amazing, you?" Toby asked as he kissed Reid.  
"Great. Have you settled in?" Reid asked him as he gently pulled away from him and made his way to the kitchen.  
"Yeah. The house hasn't changed. We need to go out shopping for food. You have nothing fresh." He stated as he followed Reid.  
"There's no point into buying fresh food. It always expires." Reid commented as he got some water.  
"Is that so?" Toby asked as he hugged Reid from behind.  
"Yeah. So what's up with your hair? It's..different." Reid asked as he turned around and played with his hair. Toby smirked at Reid's action and kissed Reid again.  
"Yeah. I like it. I'm going to keep it pink." He mumbled into another kiss.  
"Is that so?" Reid mocked as he pulled away. "I have a question for you."  
"Ask away." Toby replied as he got closer to Reid.  
"Well one, what's up with you? You're being clingy, which I don't mind, it's just new, and two, my co-workers want to meet you since your the first boyfriend I've told them about, and they-well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to this barbecue thing at one of their houses on Saturday." Reid stated as he messed with Toby's hair again.  
"What did you expect, me to act like it's everyday I see you? I missed you. And I would love to meet your co-workers." He replied.  
"Really?" Reid questioned him, surprised by the answer, "I didn't expect you to say yes without me begging."  
Toby chuckled at the comment. "Well, I want to be part of your life. I know that your co-workers are like family to you."  
Reid smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks. I appreciate it."  
"Anything for you." He replied.  
-  
"Reid said he was coming right?" JJ asked as Morgan flipped a patty.  
"Yeah. I think so. I can't wait to meet our Boy Genius' boyfriend." Garcia excitedly replied. A minute later, they heard the door bell ring. Garcia squealed.  
"I'll go get it." Morgan stated as he went into his house to get the door.  
"Hey Pretty B-" Morgan half said as he opened the door. There stood Reid and his boyfriend. He had long, scene, neon pink hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a lithe body, snake bites, gages, and wore a black and white checkered button up shirt with black skinny jeans and some basic converse.  
"Hey Morgan. Meet Toby, my boyfriend, Toby meet Morgan, my co-worker." Reid greeted.  
"Hello Morgan." Toby greeted as he put his hand out.  
"Hello Toby." Morgan greeted as he shook his hand. "Shall we go in?"  
"Yeah." Reid said as he grabbed Toby's hand as they walked inside and out to the backyard. The second they walked outside, Garcia screamed. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at them. Reid blushed and Toby began to fidget.  
"Umm, h-hi guys, this is Toby, my boyfriend." Reid stated as Garcia walked over to them.  
"This is Garcia, our technical analyst. She's also a fan of your work." Reid introduced to Toby.  
"Hello." Toby greeted as he put his hand out. Garcia fangirled and hugged him.  
"Hello! I love your voice! Your music is amazing! Now, if you dare to hurt Reid I will mess up your life." Garcia stated as she smiled at him, and walked away.  
"Reid?" Toby asked Reid.  
"We use last names." Reid explained.  
"Oh." Toby muttered.  
"Yeah." Reid said quietly.  
-  
After a few hours and a few threats here and there, Reid and Toby were ready to leave.  
"It was nice meeting you guys." Toby stated as they headed for the door.  
"Bye guys, I'll see you at work." Reid said as they left.  
Once the door closed, everyone looked at each other.  
"Okay, is anyone else surprised?" Morgan asked the team. Everyone nodded.  
"Nice guy. Odd fashion." Rossi stated.  
"Yup." Morgan agreed.  
"I didn't know Reid was into the emo look." JJ stated.  
"It was the hair, wasn't it?" Emily added.  
"Yeah." Morgan agreed.  
"Well who knew that Boy Wonder was with an artist?" Garcia asked.  
"It's crazy. I'm glad Reid found someone though. As long as he's happy." JJ stated. Everyone nodded in reply. Everyone wondered the same thing: What else did they not know about Reid?  
-

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like it. Oh well. Please comment! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple


End file.
